Home
by SeliniErastis
Summary: She lost track of the time she spent trapped inside that mirror, she didn't care anymore. Nostalgia was the only thing she possessed. For thousands of years she heard the same kind of voices, deaf voices that willingly ignored her voice. She learnt to hate them and spit on their presence. But his voice was new... (One-Shot)


Home. She didn't know what it was anymore.

She lost track of the time she spent trapped inside that mirror, she didn't care anymore. Nostalgia was the only thing she possessed. For thousands of years she heard the same kind of voices, deaf voices that willingly ignored her voice. She learnt to hate them and spit on their presence.

His voice was new. Strangely, it made her feel something she had not feel in a very long time, so long that she didn't even remember how it was called. The only thing she knew she could feel was the desire of freedom. His voice was joyful and full of laughs; she even giggled once or twice while hanging out with him.

_"__What can I do to help you?"_ he asked.

It was the time. She showed him and he did exactly what she said. She could feel all that energy being released and then reunited in her form. The hot sand below her feet, the salty breeze running through her hair and filling her nose. Freedom again. He was different, he was not like those who later appeared behind him. It was time to go back home.

* * *

_"__Why?"_ she asked to herself, kneeling on top of her tower, teeth and fists clenched and salty water running down her face. She thought that maybe, if she cried long enough, she could have more water to reach Home Planet. What kind of monsters were they to destroy her gem? Freedom ended up being a crueler way of imprisonment.

And his voice appeared again. Why was he back? Why was he with them? How someone so kind and sweet could hang around those despicable beings? Doubtful, she let him get close to her again, just to learn how important he was. He gave her back her wings, her life. As she flew up towards the stars, new refreshing and cathartic tears invaded her eyes. Home was close.

* * *

That's was not her home. Everything was so different that she couldn't recognize anything of it. She felt strange, like an outsider. She dreamed for so long to be back just to be received by something that was not hers. She was interrogated, she was asked several times the same thing, but she knew their true intentions. She had to pay back what he did for her; she was going to keep him safe from them.

* * *

She was back. She never expected to return to that place, much less in that kind of situation. She did everything she could to keep him safe but it was not enough. Jasper was too powerful to be disobeyed.

The whole battle in the beach had her heart on edge. She even felt sorry for the Crystal Gems, but just because of the look of distress and horror in Steven's face. And when Jasper took him by the wrist, she felt like rushing against her, punch her as hard as she could and escape with him. In her cell, she wished she did.

While the ship was going down and she begged for Steven to save himself but also to come back and save her, she wished she did.

"Maybe… maybe he has enough time to come for me", she whispered with a salty taste in her lips.

* * *

Everything was black but she still felt alive. She needed to get out from there as soon as possible. The weight over her was nothing compared with her will to be finally free. She tried to get on her feet but the lack of force on her legs made her trip. Her head was spinning and her sight blurry, but it was enough to saw her with that devious smile and terrifying gaze. The adrenaline made her forget about any pain and she tried to fly. The strong crushing grasp on her ankle made her flinch and close her eyes.

She was teasing her, speaking words of hate and revenge. His voice was begging for mercy; her voice was buried deep beneath her fears. She decided. It was time for the reckoning.

The fight between minds was strong, it was driving her crazy. If you couldn't stand your worst enemy being at your side, what would you feel if they were inside you? But she was on her element, Jasper's efforts were useless. She was going to properly pay back to Steven what he did for her.

* * *

Home. She didn't have any. Neither freedom.

But at least, now her imprisonment had a purpose, a good one. And she felt what she guessed was what Steven felt fighting for his planet.

She wouldn't lie to herself: the bottom of the ocean was quite pretty and full of life.

Maybe Earth wasn't so bad. Maybe the Crystal Gems weren't so bad after all if Steven was with them. Maybe this could be her new home.


End file.
